


【山组OS】所谓十二年之痒

by yuki3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki3104/pseuds/yuki3104
Summary: 小翔24小时生贺露肩女装+滴落在身上的巧克力R注意
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 大野智/樱井翔, 山组 - Relationship, 智翔 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【山组OS】所谓十二年之痒

大野智最近很奇怪。  
每天半夜睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，樱井翔总能感觉到床另一侧的人手机屏幕亮着，问对方怎么了，却被以“看时间”为由轻巧地避开话题。  
最开始也以为是自己的错觉，直到有一天屏幕暗下去后，大野智窸窸窣窣地下了床，蹑手蹑脚地往厕所去了，20多分钟后才一副心满意足的样子回来，樱井翔终于感觉到，自己的情感状况似乎出现了危机。

他睁着眼睛一夜无眠，几次三番想要把一旁睡得香甜的小懒猫拎起来严刑逼供，但是指尖触及对方泛青的眼底又舍不得，只能把那些乱七八糟的情绪打碎了往肚子里咽。  
第二天秉承着黑眼圈守恒原理，睡饱了的大野智像一团刚出炉的小圆面包，在床上扑腾着伸懒腰，浑身散发着热腾腾的朝气。彻夜难眠的樱井翔则进化成了大熊猫，咬牙切齿地瞪着那个食欲与性欲化成人形的面包，禁不住诱惑，雷声大雨点小地啃了对方的脸颊一口，然后才砰地甩上了洗手间的门。

哗——噗呲！  
精神恍惚的樱井翔不小心蹭到了水管口，瞬间被浇了一脸冷水，把仅有的困意和怒意都浇得一干二净。  
面无表情地拧上水龙头，樱井翔坐在马桶上，手里捏着昨天的报纸，木木地审视起自己的三十代生活。  
樱井翔，男，普通又不平凡的三十代大龄爱豆。  
他的男朋友大野智，是一个比起人更像猫的生物。  
两人这些年跌跌撞撞地走过来，早就跨过了七年大关，正式进入了十二年之痒。  
并不像电视上看起来的那样，五个人总是呆在一起，其实各有各的工作。  
繁忙的日程和神出鬼没的狗仔，让两个人总是聚少离多。  
看起来波澜壮阔的事物逐渐习以为常，像所有疲于社交的社畜一样，有时两个人下班了懒得说话，就在沙发上摊成一坨，一个看书，一个捣鼓着假饵，连拿杯水都要猜拳。  
也不是所谓爱情变成亲情这种惯常的论调，虽然不至于像年轻的时候，激情上来了演唱会结束后还在会场浴室里胡来，但是偶然看到一个可爱或性感的表情，还是会忍不住把他拉进监控看不见的角落里，给他一个湿漉漉的亲吻。  
樱井翔爱大野智，依然对他性致勃勃，刚刚面包脸上新鲜出炉、还带着口水的牙印就是铁证。  
大野智爱他吗？爱啊，只有爱才能把一只猫留下。  
可是性吸引呢？樱井翔摸摸自己依旧健在的腹肌君，回想起近来稳步走低的做爱频率，昨天晚上大野智宁愿DIY也不愿找枕边人，还有诡异的手机屏幕亮光，顿时心下怆然。

是聊骚？色情小视频？裸聊？还是在线字母圈……

停停停！  
惊恐地截停脑内呼啸而过的小火车，从小学霸长大精英的主播大人职业病犯了，惯性总结起来，揪着头发思来想去，最终在“提高性吸引力”的课题下划了重点，决定自行押题备考，绩点保4冲5。

樱井翔觉得自己好像走错了路。  
昨天他戴上墨镜口罩，在夏天把自己裹成了冬天的爱斯基摩人，鬼鬼祟祟地签收了“备考资料”；今天他就被大野智拽进了更衣室，说要送他准备已久的生日礼物。  
原来每天晚上不睡是为了挑选礼物啊……  
不是聊骚，不是DIY，更不是线上字母圈……  
这么多天的疑神疑鬼全是无稽之谈，怀着对男朋友的愧疚之心，樱井翔决定哪怕他等会儿从里面掏出一碗速食荞麦面，他都会感恩涕零地接过去，然后扑进男朋友可爱又暖烘烘的怀抱里。  
“谢谢，我很喜……”  
然后就看见大野智从袋子里掏出了一条黑白色的裙子。

哦，还是露肩女仆装。

“大——野——智！ ！ ！”

“小翔想要什么，我就会给什么。”  
“告诉我，小翔最近在想什么呢？”  
“在发现我晚上偷偷去自己解决之后。”  
真狡猾呀，Ohno Satoshi……樱井翔别扭地揪着裙子的下摆，生气自己真的就穿上了这条裙子，而且还配合地带上了头箍。  
那天穿着diesel格外帅气的大野智先生一手撑着柜门，壁咚了他的高个子男朋友，一手摸上樱井翔帅气又可爱的脸蛋儿。他的声音低沉下来的时候格外有魅力，是混合着色气的磁性。  
就是这个该死的声音把他迷得七荤八素，哄着他不管什么条件就点了头。  
“那么我可爱的小女仆，请在生日当天留下你的夜晚，我会在下午4点准时回家。”  
说完这句话的大野智先生飞快地在他脸上偷亲一口，然后撒开丫子欢快地跑走了，留下樱井翔一个人手忙脚乱地把衣服塞回包里。  
也不知道谁是谁的生日礼物！

不安地看向时钟，现在离四点还有半个小时，他咬咬牙下定决心，把“备考资料”从衣柜里翻了出来——是一条黑色的情趣内裤，前面只有一小块蕾丝布料，基本上什么也遮不住；侧面直接就是绳子系成的蝴蝶结，下面则有两根细绳交叉叠在在阴囊上；后面替代布料的是一条珠链，珠子颗颗圆润饱满，稍稍调整就可以使一颗珠子恰好卡在穴口，走动几步就会产生细微的快感。  
原本的期末考变成了自我测评，但是樱井翔一向有始有终，毕竟钱不能白花。

其实说到底还是想要。  
想要被热烈地拥抱，进入，高潮。  
那些无法言说的渴望，其实早就被那个人看得一清二楚。

刚做好准备，就传来钥匙转动的声音，樱井翔强忍下羞耻心迎了上去。  
“欢、欢迎回家，御主人様~”  
说着就乖巧地主动转了个圈，全方位展示了女仆装上身的效果——

有着可爱弧度的肩膀搭配上露肩的设计刚刚好，在白色布料下衬得微微泛粉。裙身是黑色的，后背只有几根交叉的绑带，露出大片白皙诱人的皮肤，让人想要在上面狠狠留下自己的印记。  
裙子有些短，只到大腿根部，稍稍弯腰就会把甜蜜的禁区掀起一角，层层叠叠的裙摆并没有遮掩住他挺翘的臀部曲线，反而凸显出他的腿长而笔直的优势。  
然后他一点一点掀起裙子下摆，把白嫩的臀瓣和渴望全部展现给对方。  
被珠链半遮半掩的穴口泛着水光，显然是大野智回来前已经扩张过了。  
“主人，请尽情享用……今晚的晚餐。”  
这是他所能做到的，最直白而热烈的邀请。

下一秒就被扭过身子拽进坚实的怀抱。  
温热的鼻息轻轻打在光滑细腻的肩头，但是凑过来的人却没有更进一步，只是软乎乎地笑起来，用脸颊蹭蹭对方的颈侧说：“巧克力的味道，小翔趁我不在家的时候偷吃了？”  
樱井翔有些不满他这种明明是自己提出却不好好负起责任的态度，于是伸手从大野智的T恤下摆滑进去，有些色情意味地抚摸过温暖的脊背。正当他准备往下探的时候，大野智抓住了他的手腕，拉到身前亲吻手心，“不要着急，我可爱的小女仆。”  
“今天本来想给小翔准备一道巧克力甜点，”大野智像一只小奶猫一样伸出舌头舔舐樱井翔的掌心，然后咬住他虎口的软肉，“但是现在我改主意了，我想看着小翔做。”

“嗯……你，你别捏了……”  
“小翔不专心，手要一直搅动，不然巧克力不能完全化开哦。”  
这么说着的大野智却恶劣地揉捏着对方的臀肉，灵巧的手指勾动珠串，让圆润的珠子蹭着穴口滑动，还时不时把手往前探去按摩柱身。前端在这样的刺激下吐出一些半透明的液体，使得手的活动更加自如。樱井翔颤抖得都快抓不住刮刀，忍不住小声呻吟，像是被吊在情欲的半空中，臀部向后翘起，欲拒还迎。  
“好了，现在只要放凉一点就可以了。在这之前，先给小翔一点奖励~”  
被架上料理台时，樱井翔小小地惊呼了一声，股缝间的一颗珠子在压力的作用下往小穴内探去，细密的快感窜上后颈，他挣扎起来，却被捆在阴囊上的细绳磨软了腰。  
这个Jr.时期就能用舌头给樱桃梗打结的男人把看家本领都使出来了，舌头搅得他腿都软了，来不及咽下的唾液在缠绵的间隙溢出，舔过上颚的时候连心脏都跳动得失速，再这么下去，他觉得自己可能就这么没出息地被亲射了。  
他勾起长腿，攀上大野智的腰，无声地催促他。  
大野智把裙子往下一扯，露出殷红的两点，从脖子一路向下啃咬吮吻，激起轻微的疼痛与快感，然后一口叼住右边的乳首，舔咬得红肿泛光，左边也没有冷落，用指尖轻捻抠挖。  
“哈……智君，轻点……”  
于是大野智退开身，舔去嘴角暧昧的水光。捧起装着冷却下来的巧克力的玻璃碗，对着樱井翔撒起娇来：“小翔我想尝尝这个巧克力~”  
樱井翔看着没有放着工具的玻璃碗，心下了然，在碗中用手指沾了融化的巧克力，抵在那人的唇瓣上。那人一点一点全舔干净，然后模仿起口交的动作吞吐起了手指，把身前的人撩拨得浑身发热。  
大野智哑着嗓子问他：“然后……小翔想要我亲哪里？”  
锁骨、乳首、腹肌分明的小腹，依次被抹上了醇香的巧克力又被舔舐干净，接着沾上巧克力的手指便不知所措地顿住了，啪嗒，褐色的液体滴落在大腿上，缓缓滑落，最后被舌尖接住。  
他脸红着不敢更进一步，但是对方怎么会放过他。  
大野智拿起料理台上一把精致的小银匙舀出一勺巧克力，笑着哄他：“小翔，自己把裙子撩起来。”  
下面的野兽已经在刚才漫长的调情中被唤醒，直直挺立着，诚实地反映着女仆的渴望。  
匙中的巧克力全部倾倒在上面，大野智亲昵地用脸颊贴上去，上目线看他：“虽然Pockey Day已经过去了，但是还是可以尝尝可爱的小甜点哦。”  
他缓缓地吞进樱井翔的性器，用舌尖撩拨着顶端的小洞，然后再整根吐出来，从下面一点一点舔到上面，连下面两颗也没有放过。几次下来，樱井翔只有喘气呻吟的份了，抚着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋往前挺腰，最终在对方一个深喉之后，绷着腰射了出来。  
甜蜜和腥气混杂在一起，大野智全部咽了下去，期间还游刃有余地开了个黄腔：“小翔小翔，你说这是不是牛奶巧克力？”  
然后被有气无力地锤了一下后背。  
托起樱井翔肉感的臀部，狠狠过了一把手瘾之后，大野智将软成一滩春水的男朋友抱起，往卧室的床上一放，欺身压上去，褪下那片小得可怜的布料。  
看到被磨蹭得泛红的穴口，他勉强维持到现在的自制力终于出现了裂纹，急切地在里面搅动几下就抽出手指，拉开拉链释放出早已蓄势待发的欲望。粗壮的分身弹出来的瞬间击打在樱井翔的股间，滚烫的温度刺激得对方浑身一颤。  
更让他颤抖兴奋的，是大野智只在他面前流露出的霸道与占有欲，那个人咬住他又红又烫的耳垂，用低沉的嗓音在他耳边说道——  
“我就是想狠狠地操你。”  
下一秒就是凶狠的一插到底。  
没有给任何适应的时间，马上扣住腰大开大合地操干起来。  
久违的充实肿胀感如烈火燎原般扩散开来，樱井翔发出高昂的呻吟，身体随着对方的动作剧烈晃动，像是在乘着海浪漂浮荡漾。  
“太快了……慢一点……啊！”  
回答他的是身后人的用力一顶，进得太深快感过于强烈，樱井翔有些受不住，忍不住往前逃，结果就是被十指相扣按在床上操得更凶。  
这是大野智的回应——不只是你，我对你也只有满心的喜欢，是想把你吞吃入腹融入骨血的喜欢。

被贯穿的酥麻快感层层叠叠涌上大脑，根本不用抚慰前面，大野智抵着他的敏感处研磨，存心想把他直接操到射出来。  
高潮来得措手不及，还未结束就已经开始意犹未尽。  
同时射出两人身子交叠在一起喘息着，浑身湿淋淋的，精液顺着撑开的穴口流出，把交合处弄得泥泞不堪。

有人说过，生的喜悦，死的绝望，在这之间人心理的落差就是感动和情欲。  
这场性事的开场就已经在生死间走了一遭，樱井翔摸上大野智光滑湿润的脊背，不由得露出了一个微笑，所谓十二年之痒，其实也不过就是这么回事。

-END-

第二次是面对面的骑乘。  
清理的时候忍不住又在浴室做了一次。  
第二天起床腰酸背痛的樱井翔先生深切感受到了三十代的力不从心，决定把会让猫咪狼化的东西全部毁尸灭迹。  
他也这么干了。  
然后就收到了帅气的大野智先生送的女警制服。

-真END-


End file.
